1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an exercise machine, and in particular to a leg stretching exercise apparatus having a padded seat with a rear cutout, padded leg support wings, a rotating handle for adjustment of the leg support wings, and provides a natural workout position for the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Stretch machines are used by athletes and non-athletes. Athletes typically participate in strenuous exercises and stretching relaxes muscles, prevents cramps and allows a person to loosen up prior to participating in a strenuous activity. Non-athletes include people who need to stretch for rehabilitation purposes or senior citizens who need to stretch due to circulation problems.
Many stretch machines in the prior art require the user to sit down on the floor and workout in an unnatural position. This often presents a problem for people that need to stretch for rehabilitation purposes or for senior citizens who need to stretch for circulation problems. The sit-down machine often limits the muscles that need to be stretched.
In the prior art, various approaches have been taken to provide a stretch machine. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,040, issued Mar. 3, 1987 to Ted R. Ehrenfried and assigned to Treco Products, Inc., a leg stretching apparatus is disclosed whereby an operator sits on a torso restraining means such as a seat assembly and a base assembly. The operator's legs are placed in the leg supporting means which are spread apart through the action of a crank and a pivoting of a crank assembly housing which includes a worm gear. However, this machine requires the user to sit down and it does not allow the user to stretch in a natural position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,711, issued Apr. 16, 1996 to Michael Richardson, a leg stretcher exercise machine is disclosed for sitting in an upright position having a centrally located padded seat and padded wings or leg platforms which are hingedly mounted on opposite sides of the seat with removable hinge pins for quick connect and disconnect from the seat. A hydraulic jack is mounted on the frame below the seat. A pump arm attached to the jack allows the user to raise the leg platforms, and a release valve control arm is provided for lowering the leg platforms. However, this exercise machine does not allow the stretcher to stretch in what is referred to as the hurdler's stretch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,453, issued Jul. 4, 1989 to Gary P. Hestilow, and assigned to Century Martial Art Supply, Inc., a stretching machine for stretching the legs of an individual is disclosed comprising a seat with an adjustable back and a pair of leg bars. The leg bars have a pivot end and an opposite a termination end. Each of the leg bars is connected to a hydraulic jack having a jack handle for moving the leg bars to stretch positions. A release rod deactivates the hydraulic jack to move the leg bars back to the rest position. Leg decks attach to the leg bars, and leg pads and thigh pads are provided. However, this stretching machine does not allow the user to stretch in what is referred to as the Chinese split or the hurdler's stretch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,598, issued May 28, 1996 to Oscar L. Little, a leg exercising machine having handlebars attached to a vertical support by means of a pin is disclosed. Mounted on the frame is a lower leg exercise device having a planar base member attached to the base frame, distal end plates, weight posts, two track assemblies with a wheeled platform extending horizontally from the base frame. A person standing with a foot on each platform slides the platforms back and forth along the track assemblies by alternately flexing and relaxing arms and outer muscles in the person's upper legs. A handle bar assembly is adjustably attached to the vertical support. This exercise machine requires the user to sit down, and it does not have any support for the user's body weight allowing a safe, comfortable stretch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,323, issued Sep. 1, 1998 to Cliff Ansel, an adjustable hip and thigh exercise apparatus 20 with padded handlebars is disclosed. The apparatus is attached to a wall and aligned with the pivot point of a user's hip. However, this exerciser has no seat.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a leg stretching exercise machine of minimum cost and high durability that allows the user to sit comfortably in an upright position and easily adjust leg supports to a stretching position.